


There's a Scout Around here...

by Doughnuts_And_Coffee



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Scout Abuse, Soldier needs to chill his fucking shit, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doughnuts_And_Coffee/pseuds/Doughnuts_And_Coffee
Summary: The Scout meets a gruesome fate in a corridoor when he messes with the Soldier one too many times.





	There's a Scout Around here...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so, this story's actually purty short vause it was gonsta be a collection of a buncha little stories but like fuck so I'mma just make it a series instead.  
> They're not gonna be connected or anything tho so read them how you want.  
> Anyway, no porn in this one but next time, maybe ;D

Scout whimpered as he dragged himself against the wall of the tight, underground corridor of Dustbowl. Snot and blood pouring from his face as he cried out for the BLU Medic, clutching at his stomach where the Red Soldier's shovel had impaled him.

He tried desperately to get away from the big, angry, American who was right on his tail. He could hear his reinforced boots stomping down the steps as he persued the scout viciously.

"Medic!! C'mon man, please!!" He screamed, more desperate for help rather than medical assistance.

"C'mere maggot!" The Soldier shouted, the gravel and anger in his voice prominant as he stormed down the hallway making the Scout jump as he tried to pick up his gruelling pace. He dragged his body up against the concrete wall for support, leaving a dark line of blood smeared behind him.

Catching up to the small Boston man, the Scout yelped as he felt himself being grabbed by the scruff of his neck and screamed as he had his head slammed into the wall, leaving a gruesome bloodstain on it. 

"That's for killing my Medic!"

He pulled off the Scout's hat and earpiece before grabbing his hair tightly and looking down at his mushed face. His eye was swollen and blackened and his nose was broken and gushing blood into his open mouth, staining his teeth and making him splutter.

"And this is for making me blow myself up!" 

He slammed the Scout's face back into the wall, making the stain larger and breaking his nose further. A tooth fell out of his mouth and clinked quietly on the floor.

"And this is for messing with Engineer's buildings!" 

He slammed the boy into the wall one last time, pressing his face hard into the concrete while putting pressure on his skull. He made the Scout's eyes horribly bloodshot and cracked his jaw. His cheeks were red and scratched up from the wall and blood poured from his mouth and nose like a gory fountain.

Tears and spit fell from what was left of Scout's mangled face as the Soldier let go of him and tossed him to the floor. He fell limp and cried as the Soldier ruthlessly kicked his split gut, causing the shovel wound to bleed more ferociously. 

Stepping on the Scout's hand, he crushed it easily under his steel boot, making the Scout gargle in pain. The older man then proceeded to step on his knee, slowly applying pressure up until is splintered and cracked.

The Scout's eyes had started to roll back into his head as he quietly died on the floor at the boot of the crazed American. Dark and warm blood had formed a sticky puddle around him.

The Soldier gave a few more kicks at the Scout's head, the blunt kicks getting more and more wet and soppy as the bones in the Scout's face broke and shattered, becoming a mush as he finally kicked the bucket.

The Soldier was breathing heavily through his nose as he grunted and stepped over the destroyed carcass of the scout and left the corridor to head up the stairs. He was absolutely drenched in blood and marched past his busy teammates to get another rocket launcher from resupply.

"Where've you been?" The Engineer asked as the Soldier stepped out of Respawn, reloading his rocket launcher. The hardhat looked over the Soldier's blood soaked fists, face and clothes as he cringed.

"Busy," was all he said as he trotted out and headed away from the Respawn to try push back a sentry nest along with a Medic and Demoman.

Engineer scratched his bald head as he looked down the corridor entrance where the Soldier exited from, and shook his head. He was too busy to check. There was a BLU Scout lurking around, he'd been giving him trouble all day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all dun did like it! If they're any spelling errors please let me know, I ran this yolk through like, 6 different spellcheck websites but they were all crap :00  
> Edit: Fixed spelling errors


End file.
